


我家奶崽是个攻

by TomHiddleston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomHiddleston/pseuds/TomHiddleston





	我家奶崽是个攻

小崽子一切反常的行为都在四岁生日的前夕揭开了答案，这几周Tony忙着和大家商量为自己的小恋人办一场别出心裁的派对，每天都要到太阳下山才急匆匆的飞回来，甚至都没有发现小家伙愈加反常的状态。直到月圆的这天晚上，强掩兴奋地小巫师把在Pepper家悄悄做好的礼物藏在身后推开门，却没有像往常一样收到小爱人甜蜜的大大拥抱，这让巫师先生有一点点疑惑和不满。

Tony随手把礼物放到一边就开始呼唤自己的男孩儿，“Peter? Peter？不等我就先睡着了嘛小坏蛋！”走到卧室门口他就闻到了浓浓的牛奶味道，“怎么？打翻了牛奶桶怕我罚你抄魔咒……”戏谑的话还没有说完Tony就被眼前的画面吓的一怔，Peter赤裸的蜷缩在大床上抱着自己的衣袍不断磨蹭，不受控制的幻化出的兽耳微微颤抖， 尖利的牙齿狠狠咬住自己的左臂试图用疼痛压制狂乱的情潮，血液已经晕开了不小一片，昭示着男孩儿被折磨的何其痛苦。

“God！该死的发情期！”反应过来的巫师先生慌慌张张的扑倒少年身边，轻柔的握住受伤的手臂试图把它从锋利的牙齿间抢救出来，“Hey，kid，看着我，先放开好么？我这就帮你叫医生......”神志不清的小狮子嗅到恋人的气味瞬间松缓了紧绷的神经，顺从的松开受伤的手臂蹭到Tony怀中不断落下亲吻，“Mr.stark…我好难受…”巫师先生一边回应着小家伙毫无章法的亲吻，一边手忙脚乱的想召唤扫帚让它去通知史蒂芬，但召唤魔咒还没有念完就被狮子危险的低吼打断——这是兽人彻底兽化的前兆。

巫师先生急忙握住少年肿胀硬挺的性器缓缓撸动，兽人茎身细软的倒刺让把柔嫩的手心摩擦泛红，灼热的温度和血脉有力的跳动更是让Tony害羞的把自己埋到恋人的胸前，稍稍得到缓解的欲望暂时压下了兽化的狂躁，少年灼热的呼吸喷洒在Tony颈间，激起一阵湿漉漉的酥麻让小巫师了腰肢，连原本求救的打算都忘了干净，只能被禁锢在少年有力的臂膀间羞涩的喘息。

当然，这种程度的慰藉根本不可能满足一个发情期的兽人，小巫师从未帮别人做过这种事情，青涩的手活让难耐的小家伙不断挺动腰腹，渴望获得更强烈的快感，“呜…不够，先生…”少年委屈的泣音让小巫师愈加慌乱，扯下一缕黑色的巫师袍把少年白皙的手腕束缚在床头，“别乱动，我，我马上就帮你弄出来….”显然，没有经验的小巫师不但低估了兽人的力量，更低估了发情期对于肉欲的渴求。

“不行…先生，我忍不住了，Tony，帮我…”“我不是正在帮…”气恼的反驳还没有说完就被狂乱的吻打断，不再是少年浅尝辄止的试探和纯情，心急的恋人一上来就将娇嫩的红唇吸吮啃咬，蹂躏红肿，同样生了软刺的舌灵活的扫过敏感的上颚，让巫师先生紧紧攀住自己的臂膀，再满意的与主动探出的柔软小舌缠绵，逼出几声Tony在清醒时绝不愿出口的低吟，这是掠夺者无师自通的本能与天赋。

本就宽松的巫师袍此刻更是残破凌乱，露出Tony精致的锁骨和圆润的肩膀，半遮的春光落在急色的年轻人眼中简直是无声的诱惑与烈性的催情，催促着他亲吻舔舐，在爱人完美的躯体上留下属于自己的印记。年轻的兽人毫不费力将黑色的衣袍扯至大开，露出蜜色的胸膛和粉嫩的乳尖，顺着Tony滑动的喉结舔至诱人的锁骨，再把胸前右侧那颗试图躲闪的肉粉色含住轻咬舔弄，敏感的身子被舌面上的倒刺刺激的又痒又痛，胸前过分的快感更是让小巫师完全丢失了游刃有余的伪装，只能忍着快要溢出来的眼泪低低的讨饶，“别，别舔了Peter…”

可惜此时的小恋人已然不是平日里那个乖巧的奶崽，不但不会听话的停下动作还变本加厉的揉搓着Tony半硬的性器，在他意乱情迷的时候分开肉感的双腿，肆意的打量着完全露出的私密之处。一朵沾着露水漂亮的暗粉色小花让男孩儿吞了吞口水，他当然知道那是什么，和Ned一起偷看艳情小画报的时候他就发现自己对那些或纤细或丰腴的身体没有任何兴趣，他只是在幻想着自己的先生，先生的这里，曾出现在少年许多潮湿又绮丽的梦境之中。

少年缓缓伸出手指抚上穴口羞涩的皱褶，引得敏感的身体瑟缩颤抖，想要闭合双腿遮住耻处却被怪力的兽人强硬的止住了动作，“别动先生，它真可爱，让我好好看看它，”男孩儿纯净的眼睛里满是虔诚的赞叹，着迷般的俯下身吻上那个因羞耻翁张湿润的小穴，让Tony惊叫着攥紧了少年棕色的短发。

唇舌温柔的濡湿穴口细密的皱褶，娇嫩的私处被软刺剐磨，酥痒感让体质敏感的小巫师流出更多甜腻的汁水，又被痴迷的少年啧啧舔去。直到原本禁闭的小穴被舌尖顶弄开来，纯洁的肉粉色也变成了淫靡的殷红，Peter才笑着从先生腿间抬头望着先生噙着泪的蜜糖色眼睛，“您太美味了，先生。”

Tony看着少年那青涩纯真的脸上沾满了自己淫靡的水痕，神情无辜的说着床笫间的荤话，这种反差的背德感让他极度羞耻又该死的兴奋，但一贯口不对心的小巫师还是捂住眼睛恼羞的骂出来，“闭嘴！小混蛋！”

少年太了解怕羞的先生，愉快的抖了抖毛茸茸的耳朵，用尾巴轻扫着被玩弄到极度敏感的肉穴，吻去先生长睫上细碎的泪珠，“Tony，may l？”少年因情欲沙哑低沉的声音听起来格外撩人，像是最厉害的摄魂咒让巫师先生只想吻上男孩儿的薄唇，连拒绝都被蛊惑到忘记。

兽人性器前端是没有软刺的尖锐，再加上渗出的清液和小穴良好的准备，很轻松就插入了一点。湿热的花穴里媚肉不知羞耻的缠裹上来，吸允着肉棒像是知道这根东西能带给自己巨大的快感。初经情事的少年哪里体验过这样极致的快感，暂时被压制的兽欲更加汹涌的升起，凶狠的挺动腰腹把硬到不行的肉棒插入大半，突如其来的疼痛和过分的饱胀感让Tony惊恐的挣扎起来，“啊...好痛！出去...呜...”

那双神采奕奕的眼睛委屈的流着泪，总是挂着风情的眉也难过的蹙在一起，被欺负惨了的模样实在可爱又可怜。“抱歉，Tony，”少年把他抱进自己的臂弯里，没有再急着进入而开始缓缓的抽插，一边等待着先生适应一边在他的颈间吮出鲜艳的吻痕，留下完全绝望占有心上人的标记。

可是这样浅浅的抽插根本不能消解兽人积郁了太久的欲火，年轻人白皙的面庞因为忍耐变得通红，正在旺盛生长的肌肉都蒙上了一层细细的汗水，每一寸神经都在疯狂叫嚣着狠狠的侵犯身下漂亮的人儿，用精液标记他的身体，让他为自己不停的孕育后嗣。“Tony...我真的忍不住了...让我进去...”

小巫师又急又怕，心疼小崽子又心疼自己的屁股，只得强撑起酸软的身体，“别动，让我来...”这样的画面实在太超过了，仅仅是看着Stark先生坐在自己身上努力用小穴吞下自己的肉棒，都让年轻气盛的男孩儿又硬了几分。Tony撑着少年紧实的胸肌缓缓往下坐，粗大的肉棒撑开了甬道内每一寸皱褶，他甚至已经感受到顶端的尖细顶到了柔软的内腔，“唔...不行了啊...太深了...”

可惜这次少年没有再宠着娇矜的先生，忍耐到极限的少年抿着薄唇攥紧了Tony的腰肢狠狠按下来，让那娇嫩的小穴完全吞进自己的肉棒，生殖腔也被强硬的侵犯进入，泄出大量温热的淫液又被残忍的堵在花穴，被撕裂的痛楚杂糅着浪潮般的快感，居然让小Tony就这样颤抖着泄出了小股小股的浊白，把两个人的小腹弄的一片淫靡。

高潮的小巫师像失神的张开红唇，任由诞水顺着精致的下颌线滑入脖颈，双手虚撑着Peter的小腹，一副被玩坏了的样子。与巫师先生的狼狈不同，少年像是刚刚发现宝藏一般兴奋又新奇，不待Tony从高潮中缓过来就又迫不及待的抽出一点再狠狠顶进湿热嫩滑的腔体，将这波高潮延续到一个恐怖的长度。

完全绵软的Tony被贴心的放在床垫上，少年把蓬松的羽毛枕垫在先生的小腹与床垫之间，本来丰润的翘臀在这样的姿势下更是色情又诱人，少年肆意的揉捏着软弹的臀肉，在先生破碎的呻吟声中开始大开大合的抽插。

小穴内丰沛的汁水因为肉棒的搅弄发出咕叽咕叽的水声，又随着抽插的动作被带出体外，打成粘腻的泡沫装点在殷红的穴口。原本柔软的倒刺进入敏感的甬道带来了恐怖的快感，每一次进出都刺激过密集的敏感点，穴口娇嫩的肠肉被带出来来一点点再狠狠的操进去，换来巫师先生夹杂着低泣的呻吟。

“啊...呃呜，哪里不行...出去呜...”原本羞涩闭合生殖腔被操的绵软烂熟，食髓知味的吸允着Peter的性器，仿佛在嘲笑着主人的口是心非，Tony扭动着腰臀借用柔软的枕头磨蹭自己的性器，却在高潮的前一刻被少年攥住了不断渗出清液的小Tony，“放开！呜...让我射呀...”

少年怜爱的舔去先生红唇上被咬出的血丝，“先生不许咬自己，您说些好听的我就让您射出来，好不好？”滑腻的小舌被年轻人的两指戏弄，巫师先生只能眨着漂亮的眼睛忙不迭的点头，希望可以结束这残酷的折磨。年轻人满意的收回被含湿的手指揉捏两颗被冷落的乳珠，下身猛地挺动操进内腔，俯在先生的耳边低低引诱，“说愿意让我射进去，给我生个宝宝，我就松手。”

巫师先生惊慌的瞪大了眼睛，“不...呜，不行的...Peter...”年轻人也不心急气恼，继续认真的撩拨先生娇嫩的乳尖，性器对准栗状腺狠狠的操弄，唇齿也含住经不起撩拨的耳垂轻咬舔吮，耐心的撩拨多处敏感点积攒起细密的快感，直到Tony忍耐不住握住他的手腕才得意的勾起唇角，“呜...我说...射进来，我，我原意给你生小狮子...呜，让我射...”

少年奖励给先生一个极尽缠绵的吻，“真乖，Tony，这就满足你，”几十下又深又狠的顶撞后Tony感到后穴那根可怕的东西变的更粗，穴口像是要被撕裂一般的胀痛，这是兽人射精前的成结。感受到危险的小巫师挣扎想要向前爬，躲开被射精的痛苦，却被狮子威胁的衔住后颈禁锢在身下，“别想逃，我的Tony。”

在滚烫的精液射进内腔的瞬间，少年松开了禁锢着恋人肉棒的左手，小Tony瞬间就喷射出稀薄的白浊，又是一个爽到绝顶的高潮。兽人的精液多而高热，持续的刺激着敏感的腔壁，让已经射完的小Tony还兴奋的颤抖着不肯疲软下去，直到不受控制的流出小股小股黄色的液体小巫师才羞愧的哭着想要挡住，“呜...不要了！不要了...我，我，呜...”

知道把恋人欺负狠了的少年赶紧把人抱到怀里安慰，“没关系，Tony，这很可爱，我喜欢你为我这样，”气呼呼的巫师先生用上几分力气揪住毛茸茸的小狮子耳朵，“混蛋！你着一周都别想上床！”少年把微微红肿的耳朵挪到先生手心里蹭来蹭去，抬起那双纯洁无辜的眼睛看着他的先生，“那可不行，Tony生物课一定也没有好好听，兽人的发情期可是整整一周奥！”

感受到巨大危险的小巫师挣扎着想要召唤自己的扫帚就被吻打断了魔咒，“我说过了，别想逃，是您自己答应要给我生小狮子的，就忘了么，Mr.Stark.”小巫师嗫嚅着向后挪动，可惜一动那丰腴的小屁股就会流下小爱人刚刚射进去的精液，在床单上留下一片淫乱的痕迹，“我没有，我，我不生了！”小狮子危险的抿起薄唇，“我会让您收回这句话的，Tony. ”


End file.
